


Gemless Wonder issue 0: Night out

by DSDUKE



Series: Gemless Wonder [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Martial Arts, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Superpowers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: A few nights after the events of 'After battle'. Connie takes Steven on Patrol around Empire.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Gemless Wonder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188985
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a good ide to read the small one shot Gemless wonder afte battle, before this

The two watched from across the street, perched on a rooftop. The Empire City police department rolled out two human size bubbles, one a florescent pink and another of blueish green; housing a dozen would be criminals and their broken merchandise of hard-light based weaponry, respectively. One of the officers looked at the note attached to one of bubbles that simply read “From: C.W + S.U.” before looking around the area to see if the heroes were still around, only to catch a glimpse of their silhouettes disappearing behind the building.   
  


“So…are your patrols always hectic like this?” Steven Universe followed his cohort as they walked away from the street into a more secluded area of the roof. A slightly concerned look on his face.   
  


“Was it really that bad, compared to what we dealt with before?” Connie Maheswaran: The Crystal Wonder, asked with a bit of humor in her voice, leaning back on a nearby wall. The moonlight glistening off her armor.   
  


“This actually qualifies as a pretty quiet night for us.” A third voice spoke from Connie's direction. An older, sultry one with a slight chime to it. The voice of Variscite or ‘V’; Connie’s parasitic partner of the last few months.   
  


Currently, Connie was 'wearing’ V as a sleek, snugly fit, robust, bluish green hardlight-biotic hybrid of a bodysuit like armor; adorned with a four point star on the chest of a darker shade outlined in white. Brownish yellow, slightly heeled, knee length boots; and a red knee length skirt with a split on the left side trimmed in black, both also Biolight.   
  


If Steven was in a better state of mind, he would’ve allowed himself to appreciate the image in front of him more. Not just how well V fits her but also exhibits Connie’s figure. her crossed leg stance; Nape length twin tail hair and beautiful facial features in the natural light. She looked unearthly alluring and full of valor at this moment but unfortunately the events that just passed placed him in a slight mood. He held his hand in a tight fist as the sounds of battle rattled in his memory and the fight played back in his head. So many questions swam in his head.   
  


“Come here, Jam love”   
  


Steven looked up at Connie who was looking back concerned. With a relaxing smile she held out her arms for a hug. The taller hybrid didn’t hesitate to walk into her grasp and hold her. She felt so warm, humanly warm even when wearing 'V’ she still felt like her, it was comforting.   
  


“Good job, Biscuit.”   
  


“Thanks, you too.”   
  


“You ok? You seem a little shaken.”   
  


“.. Not really.. ”   
  


“Talk to me?” There was no way he could deny her pleading voice.   
  


“I.. We faced so many things in our lifetime..Monsters, aliens, tyrants..but that..that fight just now…That shook me. They didn’t care about speaking..didn’t want to and then before I knew it they were firing at us. They wanted to hurt us..to kill us, over weapons. Weapons that I don’t even know how they could even get their hands on.”   
  


“That is something we’ve all been trying to figure out lately.” V answered, only to back off feeling her hosts discontent.   
  


“I know well enough that some people, human or otherwise, could be swayed by things; but they were so pleased with the destruction they were causing, with their 'power’, it was unnerving.”   
  


“Oh, Steven.” She could hold him tighter as she felt the anger in his words. He wanted to come with her on patrol after  _ that night _ , wanted to see what she’s been doing in Empire and why. She agreed of course, after hiding the fact that she WAS the superhero she spoke about for the last four months.   
  


And The night started out well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night begins

*Earlier*

“ _ She’s taking her sweet time.” Steven mused as he stood on the roof of Connie’s loft building, looking at the Empire city sky.  _

_ Going for a new, heroic look, Steven stood dressed in a yellow t-shirt under a pink vest with a star on its back, black jeans, a pair of size 14 pink and black sneakers, and a pair of pink mid finger gloves. For tonight he did add a pinkish red visor similar to Garnets old ones. It wasn’t long until he heard the roof door open and close behind him.  _

_ He turned to see his berry walking up to him, sword sheathed by her side, dressed in more civilian-like clothes. _

_ A Cobalt halter sweater dress, a black short bomber jacket, and a pair of brown thigh high boots. A simple outfit that she gave an air of allure in Steven’s eyes.  _

_ “What’s with that look, Jam-love?” She placed her hand on her left hip, giving him an impish grin. “See something you want?” Her teasing made him smirk. _

_ “Just basking in the allure of your..What did you call it?”  _

_ “Civies.” Her answer came with a marooned blush, due to his not so innocent tone, and the way he playfully pinched his bottom lip as he looked at her. _

_ “Right, civies.” He chuckled. “I thought this was supposed to be a patrol, Didn’t think it was undercover. You got me feeling overdressed.” _

_ The college woman gave an impish smile before her outfit started to writhe across her body in an ocean colored light. She shivered with a grin at the deep massage-like feeling. In a matter of seconds her clothing was transformed into her 'Crystal Wonder’ armor.  _

**_‘V, you’re always a treat to wear like this. Seriously, you feel so good. Like a mold made especially for me_ ** _.’ She chuckled when she felt a surge of appreciation on her skin. _

_ ‘ _ **_I aim to please, my partner.’_ ** _ V resounded inside Connie's mind. _

_ “This is what you wanted to see?” Connie toyed.as she observed those awestruck, starlit eyes of Stevens as he gazed over the entirety of her form. _

_ “Ohh, Yeah. You look wow..”  _

_ “Oh such a sweet guy..Come here.” _

_ He gave her a wolfish smile taking her into his arms, feeling the skin tight, armor in his fingers and palms, and giving her a tender kiss.  _

_ She couldn’t stop her grin. That hungry and amazed voice of his made her little show worth it; she loved impressing her biscuit. _

_ “Ok..Ok..We gotta behave.” V reprimanded the two, after they shred a few more small yet tender kisses. Reluctantly, Connie moved out of his grip and placed her blade upon her back by strapping it across her chest and formed the headgear; an armored top half-mask resembling a lion.  _

_ Steven shook his head with a smirk. “How did I not know it was you? The headgear was a dead give away for anyone who knows you.”  _

_ “Guess you aren't that observant huh?” She chuckled. “Come on. Hero work starts now.” _

_ They headed off on patrol along the rooftops, Steven following behind Connie in wonderment at the way she moved. Each flip, jump, tumble, and run was a beautiful kinesiological song that was just so HER, he could watch forever. _

_ “Hey what are you doing back there, don’t want me to leave you behind?” Connie called over her shoulder. _

_ “Just enjoying the view. You’re amazing, Jamlover.”  _

_ “Aw, Biscuit.” _

_ “And your posterior is perfection.” He razzed with a slight lecherous tone _

_ “You better believe it..” She blew him a kiss before turning forward. “Don’t get lost back there now.” _

_ Steven laughed at their play when a large intersection was quickly approaching. _

_ “Nini, you want me to float us ove- ”  _

_ He started to call to her only to have his mouth dropped when he saw her launch herself across with unbelievable ease.  _

_ “Hehehaha!”Her twin tails flowed and a carefree laughter erupted as she twirled across the intersection, landing safely in a kneeled stance. She turned to him and blew a teasingly kiss before waving him a 'come hither’ with her index and middle fingers. ”Come on, Big Bisky.” _

_ “Ok.. Ok.” Steven brows rose before an arch grin took his face. ‘ _ **_I’m not going to be the only one falling in love again tonight._ ** _ ’ _

_ Without a running start, Steven rocketed across heading straight towards Connie. Before she knew it, The masked heroine found herself in a princess carry. _

_ “Ok, that was cool...Eek!” Connie squeaked as she found his hold was not so innocent. “Hey naughty! She tapped his chest before getting her neck nuzzled by the male diamond. _

_ “You like it.” _

_ Not that she mind of course, she did ask for it. Something she was reminded of as he kissed her deeply.  _

_ "Not to disrupt your amorous affection, but this is supposed to be a patrol." 'V’ reprimanded them,before they got too deep. They didn’t seem too disturbed by the couple's antics. _

_ "V's right." With a sigh and an aura of reluctance, Connie got out of her biscuits arms, and backed away to the edge of the roof...Before stepping over it.  _

_ "What!?” Steven ran over and looked over the edge. ”No way..”  _

_ He was flabbergasted to see her standing straight upon the wall, as if it was the street below. “Connie… How.. What? You’re so cool!”  _

_ “Hehe, Come on..”Connie couldn’t help but be a bit bashful over how fan-boyish his reaction was. Not that she didn’t understand it..She was a bit of fan-girl herself when it came to Steven.  _

_ “You’re standing on the wall like you’re a spider person! You’re literally defying gravity!” _

_ She couldn’t help but find him so lovable at the moment. The way his eye was lit up like stars when he called her a real life 'Spider-person’. She couldn’t but feel prideful when those eyes were directed at her.  _

_ “I think I'm more of a Symbiote/Klyntar user, given the circumstances.” She gave him a cheeky grin. _

_ “Isn’t most symbiotes evil though. Don’t tell me you’re really a villain?” _

_ She snickered at his teasing tone. “ No definitely not..Might be a dark hero..Anti-hero at the most.”  _

_ “Oh really?” He gave her an adoring grin that made her heart skip a beat or two. “Do you follow your own justice then?” _

_ “Pssh! Name a time I didn’t...Have you forgotten that I’m associated with intergalactic rebels.” She stood heroically, arms crossed as her hair dangled. “I follow my own path, my own justice and wont turn away from my choices..” She looked serious and stoic, before snickering “ Was that too..” _

_ “You’re so amazing” _

_ Connie was glad to have her headgear on, cause she didn't want him to see her eyes water over his reverent tone. “Thank you.. “ _

_ “Uh hmm!” V ranged out. “ If we are going to take extended pauses during this time, can we at least get some substance?” She continued in a bellow. _

_ Connie looked down ward towards her chest smiling. “Sorry V. It's not a bad idea though.” She turned back to Steven.” What you think, Steven. Up for some food?” _

_ “I can eat. Need energy to protect the city right?” giving her a nod. “ So do you eat double now since you have a symbiote.” _

_ “I am not a parasitic alien Steven Diamond! And you stop thinking that Hostess!” V disembodied voice, shrilled. “ Really, a little respect. You can at least align me with the one called ‘Spawn’“ _

_ The two laughed over the irony before Steven grunted placing a hand on his stomach _

_ “Ok yeah. Now I am hungry, honestly.” He shot a toothy smile at the super. “What food do you prefer for patrols, hero? _

_ “Pizza!”V yelled _

_ “I can definitely go for a slice of brooklyn Pizza.” The college hero rubbed her chin “ It’s a hell lot better than fish stew.” _

_ “Blasphemy!” Steven pointed towards the love of his life. “ Your words are blasphemous..” _

_ “Oh, believe me Steven. There is nothing blasphemous about what I say.” Wth knuckles on her hips she exclaimed. “Brooklyn pizza is king! I promise. If you take a bite you’ll never eat fish stew again.” _

_ “OOH!.. You do realize you're in a relationship with a pizza connoisseur. I can’t take your word for it.” _

_ “Of course.I want to see the look in your eyes when you take your first chessy slice.” She snickered. _

_ “You swear by this huh?” _

_ “I swear.” _

_ “Ok so lead the way.” _

_ She gave him a smile before she stretched the left arm of her armor to a building a few meters away. The sleeve landed silently and the end morphed into a small tree trunk fixture secured on the roof's corner. Her overall armor seemed to lose a slight bit of denier as it did. _

_ Once feeling secure Connie turned to Steven., pursing her lips and kissing towards him. “ Follow me Jam love” _

_ With that, Connie leapt off the wall with reckless abandon. _


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a swing around empire, an investigation begins.

_ "Holy stars and diamonds." _

_ He watched as her body swung using the limb to launch herself though the sky, detaching from the building at the swings apex (and returning the armor to its original thickness), before repeating the process with her right side. _

_ "Come on, Mr. Universe!" _

_ Hearing her laugh, calling out for him to catch up; it filled Steven with child-like excitement. _

_ "Mr.Universe. Guess that's what we're going with." He grinned before giving chase after her using his patented 'Air Skip’, a technique that uses a combination of thin and malleable bubble shields as platforms and his floating ability. _

_ "Look at her go." Steven couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride, seeing his berry maneuver through the Empire sky. Her movements were precise and energetic, full of life and freedom as she swung, twirled, flipped and basically danced through the air, as if she owned it. That wasn’t the only reason though. _

_ To say that Empire City was populated would be an understatement. Even at this hour the streets were bright and filled with life. The people trying to get home or whatever place needed to go, in their own world…and yet more than a few civilians took a moment to just watch them go by; some smirking, some smiling. Some took pictures, called out her moniker and she took it all in, giving the people a small wave through her transitions. _

_ She was so uninhibited at this moment and it warmed him to see her like this. It is not like she was stifled in Beach City or around the gems, and he knew just how forward she could be (not many can say they sassed world killing tyrants at the age of 13 and made it a common occurrence, once they turned a new leaf.); but there was a difference in her demeanor. She’s still the same Connie he loved, but unchained. _

**_'She's really making a name for herself here.'_ ** _ His prideful thoughts were interrupted when he saw Connie land on a nearby roof peering across the street.  _

_ He landed next to her and looked himself at what was going on  _

_ A group of people loading case after case from an unmarked white van to the warehouse across the street. The cases themselves were lead, two feet wide, four feet long, and a foot in depth. _

_ “That's peculiar.” Connie whispered. _

_ Steven nodded in agreement, "Think they might be doing some harmless delivery?" _

_ "With those cases and the speed... Doubtful, but let's find out." _

_ Steven watched as Connie opened up her left palm and watched with amazement as a small humanoid formed in her hand in a kneel. Body-wise it was nearly identical to Connie's armor, in terms of color and style, at least. The miniature figure shoulders were more angular and it was overall more slender, also it lacked the skirt and boots.  _

_ The face of the figure was one he had never seen before, but felt strangely familiar with. Their nose were round and robust, a small mouth with full lips, eyes that were round with greenish eye shadow and blue-green pupils and green irises, dreaded, twin tailed hair of blue and green, and most stand out her hard-light skin the same color of her pupils. _

_ She stood up looking at the two with a poised smile. "Steven Diamond." _

_ "Variscite?!" _

_ The small gem chuckled in her deep voice "In the hardlight." She nodded to the hybrid before turning to Connie. "C." She smirked slyly. _

_ "V." admiration evident in her voice, "You ready?" _

_ "Of Course." She lowered into a runner's kneel, her knuckles against Connie's hand. "Make it a good one." _

_ Connie closed her hand over her partner and cocked back before gently pitching her towards the warehouse.  _

_ They watched as the mini gem rocketed towards the building, somersaulting so she'll collide feet first. Landing in a kneel, V climbed into an open window, below her.  _

_ Once inside, V leaped towards one of the hanging lights, holding on as it swung lightly. She narrowed her eyes, peering down at the activity below.  _

_ "Hurry up, you're behind schedule!" A burly man yelled as he oversaw the moving of the metal cases to the sides and back of the room from the second floor railing. _

_ A tan, slicked haired blonde, dressed in casual blue jeans, black button up, and black boot. On each of his wrists was a red bracelet with a stone in the center of them.  _

_ "Please don't insult my team." _

_ The sound of a door opening caught V's attention, turning her sight towards the office in the west corner on the same floor.  _

_ From the office emerged an older woman.  _

_ Her hair was an unnatural white, straight like pins and stopped at her nape. Her skin was a pale sand color and had unusual glossy sheen to it. Her eyes were light hazel with pupils that looked as if they were a bit splintered at the corners.  _

_ Short and curvy In stature, she was regally dressed in a orange double slit, single arm dress that flowed pleats from the waist down to the knees, it was adorned with a slanted, loose fitting hoop belt of silver. She wore knee high boots of lime with gold laces. Over all of it was a simple sports jacket of green and yellow pinstripes.  _

_ V felt a surge of unease as she watched the woman move towards the man, as if she was gliding. The feel of danger and power from her was tangible. _

_ "Be careful with those. He is a paying customer." An almost elderly voice came from the young looking woman. It was smokey yet strong. More commanding than the man's voice. _

_ "No need to worry yourself, Short stack. If your boys break anything I'll take you as comp!" The man taunted with a laugh, getting the bird from the lady as she glared. "Oh I would, if I didn't respect your boss." Wrapping his arm around her waist. "Still, I'm always open for a little private over the table business, Yeah?"  _

_ "Oh yeah." She looked at him hungrily, caressing his cheek and bringing him close… _

_ Only to lift him off the ground by his chin. She smiled slyly as the man struggled to breath. "Let's make sure to keep our relationship purely business, Yeah?" She moved his chin making him nod with her. "Yeah." _

_ Casually, she tossed him on his back, before straddling him. Her face manic as she moved closer to his own. " Word of advice, just because you got a little extra power for your ambition, doesn't mean shit. You need results to be recognized in this city." She smiled as she took one of her hairs and held it within his left nostril. It was cool, steel-like and felt like it could stare through flesh easily. You're still small time; out-of-towner and a little thug like you wouldn't be able to fill me up."  _

_ She slipped the hair away from him, flicking her wrist and making limp. "So let's be platonic, before you become permanently catatonic." She giggled at his fear-filled eyes before bending backwards and flipping back to her feet, holding a hand to help the man up. "Ok, Crim." _

_ "Crazy bitch." The man, Crim growled as he took her hand, easily being pulled to his feet. _

_ "Yes, but, why be sane? Right?" She grinned. "That being said, our transaction is done. 24 melee, 24 long range." She turned to the movers nodding at them as they finished their job. " I must be off. He needs me to return." _

_ "You want me to give you a ride, Sliv?"  _

_ "Oh, please." She walked towards the back window, opening wide. "It's such a nice night." She climbed out the opening sitting on the edge. "Make sure you give the merchandise a test. Maybe.." _

_ V gulped as Sliv looked towards her. "Shoot some rats in the lights. You know..." She gave him a grin before leaping from the window onto the roof of the departing moving van, on her way to wherever her destination was. _

_ "Hmm." Crim kissed his teeth as he looked towards the lights. "Hey!" He said toward one of his subordinates, a girl with brown spiked hair. "Give me one." _

_ With a nod, his minion opened up the case revealing a pale looking rifle, made entirely out of hardlight. Primary crystal blue in color, with barrel of black, and stock and action of white.  _

_ "This looks like a toy." He stated as the minion passed him the weapon. "Light like one too." He placed the stock in his right hand, while his left index hovered by the trigger. He looked through the sight directly towards the lights as he clasped the trigger. His breath steadied as he pulled it. _

_ V crouched low expecting to dodge a projectile, when nothing but silence followed. _

_ “The hell!?” Crim yelled as he examined the gun. “Did they sell me a dud! Empire assholes! They're looking down on us.” The man grumbled. _

_ “Yo, Crim!” _

_ “What!..” He yelled at the same minion, who held a small shard in their hand. “Oh… Pass it here.” _

_ Just as the shard was tossed towards him. A blur of greenish- blue shot through the air, intercepting the pass.  _

_ “What?!” Crim looked over to the second floor railing. He seethed seeing the miniature V, with the shard under her left shoulder. He yelled as he brought the butt of the gun towards the down like an ax, attempting to crush V; who leapt out of the way, heading towards the window. “Oh no you don’t, Mighty mite.” Crim warned as he stopped her escape, by knocking her to the first floor with his palm, watching with satisfaction and wonder as V crashed, bounced and poofed, living nothing but a dissipated cloud and the shard. _

_ “Rats indeed." He turned to the girl, brows furrowed. "Go to the back room. Tell everyone to get a weapon! We’re about to have...” He was interrupted by a pink finding itself lodged into a stack of weapon cases, breaking them and the weapons inside, before it disappeared in a circle of light with a 'shing'.  _

_ ”Fuck." The girl stated as she ran into the backroom. _

_ Crim exhaled in annoyance as he leapt from the rail onto the ground floor, and started walking forward towards the shard. As he did he reached for the shard, an apologetic voice stopped him, from outside the building. _

_ "Please don't. I really rather not hit you this time." _

_ "Heh, Empire's really is full of freaks" Crim stood up stepping over the shard." So... Are you a superhero, a villain, or like me, a guy trying to get his piece of the pie?" _

_ "Just spending the night on the town, taking in the sights." Steven smirked. "Me and my lady." _

_ "Oh, a tourist." Crim grin. "And your night-out brought you here?" _

_ "I heard Empire city, has some of the best warehouses…" Steven shrugged nonchalantly, "wanted to see what I'd find in one."  _

_ Crim watched as Steven gave a gentle smirk. "Kind of nosy, aren't ya?" _

_ "Get it from my parents." Steven rubbed the back of his head. "Still didn't expect to see an illegal weapons deal." _

_ "Hey now, nothing is illegal. I paid quite a pretty penny for my merch." Crim tone deepened to a deadly cool. "I mean, two-hundred thousand for the stack you broke alone...How do you expect to comp me, Mr…" _

_ "Universe..Steven Universe.. _

_ "Crim laughed at his name. "Sounds like a superhero name." _

_ "Part-time. Semi-retired." _

_ Ok. well bare with me, Universe...I'm a personable guy and you have some skills. how about you work for me to pay oif what you broke." Crim offered. "Even give you stipend to shower your honey with gifts." _

_ "See that's actually pretty nice of ya, but money's not a problem.,besides that.." Steven gave him a cool glare. "I didn't break your weapons, accidentally." Steven smirked, his eyes still cold. "Hoe about a counter offer though...Give up and you won't have to be embarrassed." _

_ "Well, Mr. Universe that's too bad…Not really liking your counter." Crim gave off a loud whistle from his throat. Instantly eleven men and women ran out of the back room and into the main warehouse. All armed with a rifle the same as Crim's. The difference, the colors were vibrant and there was a slight hum from them. All the guns were pointed directly at Steven. _

_ "I thought we could have worked something out...Though I'll offer you this advice" Crim picked up the shard from the floor , pulled back the action of his rifle and inserted the shard into it." Ooh.. That's some weight." Crim admitted as the weapon came to life. "Now this is a weapon...But as I was saying." Crim pointed the weapon at Steven a devious smile on his face. _

_ "You should have stayed retired." _

_ Steven raised his hands "Look, I came in to end this peacefully. If you pull that trigger.. I can't promise you'll leave here by your own power." Steven pleaded. " I really don't want to devolve this into a fight." _

_ Crim growled. "You're looking down on us. You don't know the position you're in. There's 12 of us, all changed. All armed with alien tech and one of you. Do you think you can beat us all?" Crim Snarled at Steven's bored look. _

_ " Yes. I know I can, but I don't like hurting people. Of course I know there are times when I have to fight.." Steven sighed. " Please don't become that time, cause I really, really don't want my girl to get mad at me." _

_ "Oh don't worry I'll make sure she'll be quite happy after I bring her your hole ridden corpse. She'll forget all about you." Crim insulted as he and his team prepared to fire. _

_ "Wait! _

_ "Enough! Light him up!" _

_ Out of the guns came twelve spheres concentrate energy, each a swirl of the diamond colors. They shot as fast a lead bullet and collided with Steven one after the other in an earth shaking explosion of smoke.  _

_ "Haha. THAT SOUNDED LIKE A BARRAGE OF MISSILES!" Crim kissed the rifle, excitement on his face as his team celebrated behind him. "Now this is power. No one can stop.. _

_ "Did you really have to do that?" _

_ Crim froze as he turned to the dissipating smoke, through it he saw what looked to be a wall of small light pink pentagons and behind it was Steven, his eyes that of a diamond looking a bit annoyed breathing slightly _

_ "Those were some hard hitting bullets though, had to rebuild the wall for every hit." Steven gave a pity smirk. "Unfortunately, you just made this a fight." _

_ "Oh really, Let's see you survive a rapid barrage though.  _

_ "Wait!" Steven called. _

_ "Too late! Ready Ma- _

_ Crim rally call was silenced, at the sound and feel of his and his men's weapons, shooting out of their arms and onto the floor. The hard-light structures exploded as variscite colored tendrils smashed through them, stealing and bubbling the shards within, passing them to Steven; who bubbled the bubble and sent them home.  _

_ "What the.."  _

_ "B-Boss. they came from up there."  _

_ Crim looked to where one of his subordinates were looking and felt dread choked him and froze his heart.  _

_ The Gemless wonder, Connie Maheswaran, stood on the ceiling as if it was the ground, the tendrils slowly receding into the arms of her armor. She stared unblinking and unforgiving into Crim's eyes. _

_ "W-wait." _

_ "Too late." She dropped down. _


End file.
